1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing method which enables large size image reproduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a large size image for advertisement or decoration displayed on a wall of a building or a gymnasium was manually drawn, or a silver halide photograph or a printed material. Recently, a method for printing an image by an ink jet method on a sheet wrapped on a large diameter drum has been proposed.
However, in this method, a printer is larger than a size of a print paper and operability is poor. The size of the print paper is limited to 5 m.times.4 m at largest.